


【艾萨/ASL】Remember

by MajoHane



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane
Summary: 原著向，if线在你忘了我们以后，我也忘你你
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

睁开眼睛的时候大脑是一片空白，凌乱的思绪从一根根线条纠缠结合，记忆随着胸口越来越绵密的疼痛缓缓回笼。

黑胡子，Impel Down，海军总部，顶上战争，老爹，白胡子海贼团的大家，还有——

“路飞……”

他的声音嘶哑得可怕，像在沙漠里十天没喝过水的遇难者。

“呜啊啊啊啊~艾斯！”

他扭过头，只见全身缠满绷带的弟弟哭得一脸鼻涕和眼泪，跟小时候他把达丹背回山贼小屋的时候一模一样。从架势上来看他肯定是要朝自己扑过来，只不过马尔科眼疾手快地把人拦下，并且严肃地告诫路飞不能飞扑一个重伤到差点死掉的人。

年轻的黑发海贼认真地点点头，收起动作小幅度地挪步到艾斯的病床旁，两只手不安地篡着雪白的床单，黑亮的大眼睛里写满了担心。

马尔科往艾斯嘴里喂了点水，冰凉的触感划过喉咙滋润了干涩，艾斯总算找回了他原本的声音。

“路飞，你没事吧？”

“我很好！”少年语气里带上了哭腔，仿佛随时都要哭出来，但他倔强地吸着鼻子，眼圈鼻头都红红的：“我以为……我以为艾斯要死了……呜……”

“笨蛋！嘶……”伤口被扯动的剧痛让艾斯不得不打消揍人的念头，只好转而用眼睛瞪着路飞：“不是说好了吗？我是绝对不会死的！你这个笨蛋！给我好好记住啊！”

“唔恩！”路飞低着头抿着嘴，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉，跟小时候一模一样。

见状艾斯又要发作，马尔科只好强制把人按回床上躺着。生怕这位脾气毛躁的小伙子一冲动，那贯穿他胸膛的伤口又得重新缝合。

“给我躺好，你这个笨蛋。你真的差点把我们和老爹都吓死。你昏迷的这段时间你弟弟都快哭出一片伟大航路了Yoi。”

“老爹！老爹怎么样了？老爹没事吧？”艾斯再次尝试跳起来。

马尔科脑门上青筋微凸，他已经开始认真考虑是不是该直接把艾斯揍昏过去。但是作为医生的职业道德不允许他对一个刚醒来的重伤病患下手。

“放心，老爹很好。有护士团守着他，他不会有事的。”

艾斯当然知道这是谎话，老爹的身体状况肉眼可见的每况愈下，大战又受了那么多伤。但马尔科不会说实话——至少在他的伤恢复前不会。

“好吧。”艾斯闷闷不乐地撇过头去揉弟弟毛茸茸的黑发。

“放心吧艾斯，白胡子大叔会没事的。”路飞的头发被艾斯揉成了鸟窝，但他并不介意。

“当然了，老爹可是伟大航路最强的男人，未来的海贼王，他才不会有事。”艾斯骄傲地哼哼。

“海贼王是我才对！”路飞不满的抱怨。

“好了好了好了，拜托你们俩让我省点心吧。”在斗嘴已经有逐渐往斗殴倾向发展时马尔科出声打断：“你们都不知道你们都是莫比迪克号的重伤患者吗Yoi？还有路飞，那个总是跟着你的那个……”

“萨博！”少年的情绪转变快的媲美新世界的天气，刚才还气呼呼现在又笑嘻嘻地拉着艾斯的手：“艾斯，我跟你说件事你可不要太惊讶哦。萨博他没死！他还救了我们！”

本以为艾斯会激动万分地从床上跳起来，不顾一切地奔到甲板上寻找萨博，又或则是双眼泪汪汪地哭出来，一边哭一边骂混蛋。

可是都没有。

艾斯疑惑地看着路飞：“萨博是谁？”

路飞的笑容僵在脸上，声音开始结巴：“不……不要开玩笑了艾斯，这一点都不好笑！”

“谁跟你开玩笑？萨博是谁？你的伙伴吗？”艾斯皱起眉头，他的表情和语气都不像是装出来的，“你说他救了我们？他还在这里吗？你应该把他介绍给我，我可以感谢他……”

“萨博是我们的兄弟！”路飞激动地打断了艾斯的话，“我们一起喝了结拜酒的！”

“你在胡说什么啊路飞？喝结拜酒的难道不是我们两个人吗？喂，喂？路飞！”

不等艾斯把话说完，路飞直接摔门走了出去。他在哭，哭的很伤心。隔着厚厚的门板艾斯都能听见他的哭声。

这是路飞第一次做出这样的举动。

“什么啊……那家伙在胡说什么……”艾斯嘴上嘟囔着，满腹的疑惑和不忿让他恨不得想追上去问个清楚。

“艾斯，你真的不知道‘萨博’这个人吗？”

“不知道，没记忆。”艾斯摇头，“我曾经说过他吗，马尔科？他真的是我的兄弟？”

“我也不清楚，你从来没跟我们提过你有草帽小子以外的兄弟。”马尔科老实回答，“可是你弟弟的反应不像说谎，也许你们应该尝试坐下来好好谈谈。兄弟俩一样急躁，真叫人操心。”

“我才没有！”艾斯红了脸，嘴上还是不认输地反驳。

“好好好，没有。”马尔科懒得拆穿他，“我去把你弟弟找回来。他真是个迷糊的小路痴，成天都在船里迷路。”

“那就麻烦你了，马尔科。”

“好好。”

刚走出医疗室马尔科被站在门旁的金发青年吓了一跳。

跟初次见面一样的装扮，他头上还是戴着那顶贵族风格的黑色礼帽，燕尾蝶般黑色的风衣被风吹的飞扬，半张脸藏在帽檐的阴影下，胸前层叠的领巾有些湿。

“艾斯他好点了吗？”他的声音从帽檐下出传来，带着些许颤抖。

马尔科想他应该听到了他们的谈话。

“别担心，他会痊愈的。我们都知道他不是这么脆弱的人。”马尔科说。

青年点点头，他看上去很失落也很难过，宽阔的肩膀塌下来，连那头漂亮的金发都没有初见时那般耀眼。

这不能怪他，不管是谁听了那些话都会失落吧。更何况这个青年对路飞和艾斯的在乎是连他这个外人都能肉眼所见的强烈，这份感情甚至远超于有着相同血缘的兄弟。

“重伤后失忆不是什么奇怪的事情。他会慢慢想起来的。”马尔科试着安慰他。

“也许这就是代价吧。”青年苦笑道。

“什么？”

“不，没什么。”青年转过身，“我去找路飞。艾斯就拜托你照顾了。”

不等马尔科回应，青年已经离开。


	2. Chapter 2

“我们会拥有属于自己的海贼船。”

“我们会乘着它离开这里，到除了这个国家以外的其他地方去。”

“我们会在那儿找到自由。”

这是他们的约定。

只可惜永远都不会实现了。

今天莫比迪克号的甲板上难得一片冷清。

船长白胡子在顶上战争受创以后首次出现在甲板上，护士们如同往常忙碌有序的围绕在船长身边。

各队队长与船员们都被遣下甲板，只剩下一队长马尔科陪在他身侧，捧着文件夹，时而翻阅纸页，时而抬头嘱咐着什么。

他们似乎在等着某个人。

萨博停下呼唤乌鸦的动作，快步走到甲板上，摘下了头顶的礼帽单手捧在身前。

尽管眼前这个男人早已年过半百，浑身上下又因为重伤而缠满绷带，可他的气势却没有因此减弱半分。

萨博微微低下头，表示自己的敬意，但却也挺了腰杆，没有露出半分了惧意。

“咕啦啦啦啦，你打算就这样离开吗？那个戴草帽的臭小子会哭的。”

萨博微微一愣，表情却没有犹豫，并不像是一时兴起而产生离开的念头。

“我从来没有听艾斯说过你，可是那戴草帽的小鬼说你们是兄弟。”白胡子继续说：“你要跟你的兄弟不辞而别吗？”

“当然不是。”

他不自觉地握紧拳头，唇抿得紧紧的，好像有什么阴影蒙在他的眼前，让这个人看上去像是随时都要哭出来，却又在压抑着自己的情绪。

“我做梦都在想着这一刻。”他说，哽咽隐藏在呼吸间，不仔细聆听的话无法察觉。“可是……我这个忘了他们十年的人，又有什么资格当他们的兄弟？”

他差点在顶上战争失去了两个兄弟。

他永远记得他挡下赤犬一击的时候涌上的那种让心脏几乎快要停止跳动的窒息，或许是恐惧、是忐忑，不是因为眼前的赤犬，而是因为被挡在身后差点失去性命的兄弟。

他根本不敢去想象如果他来迟一秒那会是什么场景。

“你们三兄弟都是一样的笨蛋。”白胡子笑起来，“不记得了又如何呢？家人的感情是不会随着记忆一起消失的。不要小看家人的牵绊。”

萨博哑然。

他是贵族的后裔，他有家人，可是比起家人他感觉更像商人与他的商品，他们之间利益关系远比亲情来的浓烈。

后来他加入了革命军，他有很多志同道合的伙伴，他们也有着相同的牵绊，可在阶级分工明确的革命军里，那些牵绊也不是家人，更多的是同志情谊。

家人的牵绊对他而言很陌生。

他曾经感受过，在他的左脸还没添上这块巨大的伤疤时。

他有一个暴躁的兄弟和一个爱哭的弟弟，尽管他们之间没有任何血缘关系，可他们的情谊比有血缘关系的手足还要来的更加深刻。

“但是我要怎么说？我要怎么把这些事告诉他？他又为什么要相信我？”

“咕啦啦啦啦，你想的太多了，孩子。你要做的就是到艾斯的房间去见他一面。”

“但……”

萨博还在犹豫着。

“马尔科，你推一把这胆小的小鬼。”

“知道啦Yoi。”

萨博还没来得及搞清楚白胡子的意思，幻化成不死鸟的马尔科用爪子扣住了他的衣领把他往天上带。

惊慌中他怀里的礼帽掉了下去，被白胡子接住。

“去吧，孩子。我会替你保管好这顶帽子的。当然如果你想从一个海贼手上夺回你的宝物，那么你得记得带上一些金币。当然我并不讨厌小鬼给我说故事。”

萨博从没想过他与艾斯时隔十年的再回竟会如此尴尬。

他感觉自己就像一只被老鹰抓住的猎物被带到巢穴里，只不过他的目的地是艾斯的卧室。

顾虑到某位年轻的参谋总长可能会在敲门上花上至少半个小时，马尔科非常贴心地帮他开了房门，然后把人扔了进去。

萨博连滚带翻地撞到艾斯床旁，平日优雅从容的形象一点不剩，他不得不感叹莫比迪克的床实在结实，撞的他头脑发昏肩膀隐隐作痛，他想他肯定淤青了。

“哦！萨博！”

他听见自家弟弟兴奋的呼唤，只不过他还没来得及求救他就听见马尔科向路飞发出了吃肉的邀请，而他可爱的弟弟……毫不犹豫地跟着人走了，甚至还贴心地带上了门。

萨博第一次希望他的弟弟可以在大咧咧一点——他指的是在关门那方面。

萨博低着头，被刻意蓄长的刘海散乱地披在额前，遮挡住大部分的视线。但他能感觉到那落在自己身上的目光。

“那个……你没事吧？”

萨博下意识地抬起头，那张带着点点雀斑的俊俏脸孔就这样措不及防闯入他的视线。

他看上去跟记忆里幼时的模样没有多大改变，尤其是那英气的眉和脸颊两旁的褐色雀斑。时间带走了年少的青涩稚气，取而代之的是青年独有的成熟俊朗。

“我没事。我……”

擅自从眼眶里落下的眼泪打断了他的话语，也模糊了他的视线。

他抬起手臂去擦拭那些泪水，可它们却越落越快，滴滴答答像雨点浸湿了他的脸。他再也说不出半个字，连半节音节都发不出来。

艾斯看着眼前这个哭泣的青年，青年的样貌和声音在他看来很是陌生，可他的心却因为对方的眼泪而感到抽痛。

从小到大他都不擅长安慰人，小时候路飞在他面前哭得眼泪鼻涕一起横流他会干脆地在弟弟的小脑袋上赏个爆栗。

这是他第一次遇见他想安慰的人，可他却不知道自己该怎么做。

“你……别哭了……”

他犹豫着张开手臂，尽可能动作轻柔地把人揽进自己怀里。

他能感觉到怀里人被他的举动吓了一跳，但他并没有挣脱，只是肩膀颤抖的幅度小了一些。

“我很抱歉……我很抱歉，艾斯。对不起……对不起……真的……对不起……”

艾斯听见他一遍又一遍地对着自己道歉。

为什么要道歉呢？

“没关系的。”他也重复着：“没关系的，没关系的。没事了，不要哭，萨博。”


	3. Chapter 3

艾斯一点都不喜欢眼前这个人。  
哦，当然，这不代表他会喜欢其他人，因为这个世界没有喜欢他也没有他想去喜欢的人，只是眼前这个人让他产生“不喜欢”的感觉的速度比别人稍微快一些而已。  
那是一个看上去跟自己差不多大的男孩，严格来说个头比自己稍微少那么一丁点。  
他有着一头短短的金发，微微卷曲起来像绵羊身上的绒毛；眼睛是漂亮的湛蓝，如同夏季晴天时那般澄清。还带着婴儿肥的脸颊胳膊虽然脏兮兮的，还少了一颗牙，但身上那件做工精致的套装不难让艾斯分辨出对方的身份。  
——哥亚王国里那些贵族的小孩。  
其实艾斯并没有正式接触过他们，但从达旦那儿和自己的亲眼所见，他知道他们也是一群不亚于酒吧里的海贼流氓的人渣，只不过他们穿的比较好看一些。  
在达旦眼里艾斯是一个喜欢惹是生非的小孩，其实只要别人不招惹他，他基本上也不会主动去招惹任何人。  
就像现在，虽然眼前这个金发男孩显然就是他第一眼看着就讨厌的类型，但他还是决定沉默地从对方身边走过。  
只不过男孩却主动叫住了他。  
艾斯充耳不闻，继续向前。  
“喂！我叫你呢！”  
男孩跑到艾斯面前，张开双手挡住了艾斯。  
艾斯不耐烦地看着他，没有说话。  
“你是艾斯对吧？我叫萨博。我们做朋友吧。”男孩丝毫没有被艾斯冷漠的态度影响，笑嘻嘻道。  
从来没有人想要和他做朋友。  
达旦说他是恶魔的孩子，酒吧里那些喝醉酒就大声嚷嚷的男人们说他不该被生下来，他从出生那一刻起这个世界就不断的否断着他的存在。  
家人，朋友，兄弟这种词语对他而言很陌生，也很恶心。  
他挥起了手上的旧水管，毫不犹豫地朝着男孩身上挥。  
男孩吓了一跳，但很快反应过来，踉跄着躲开了艾斯的水管。  
艾斯没有继续他的攻击，只是冷冷说了一句“滚”。  
他以为这样可以摆脱男孩，可是并没有。  
男孩转了转眼珠，视线从艾斯脸上转到他手上的水管：“如果我赢了你，你愿意跟我做朋友吗？”  
艾斯挑了挑眉头，似乎对男孩的话感到兴趣。他打量了对方一眼，再次冷声开口：“如果我赢了，你就不要再来纠缠我。”  
“当然！一言为定！”  
男孩笑的眼睛都眯成了月牙。  
他不顾垃圾山里的臭味和脏乱，一顿翻找后翻出了一个水管。  
艾斯有些诧异，他没想到这个贵族的小鬼竟然会做出这样的事情。  
好吧，也许他误会了，这个男孩根本就不是贵族小鬼，只是穿了不知道在哪里捡来的贵族衣服。  
让他感到更加惊讶的还在后头。  
男孩的打斗技巧跟他看上去柔弱好欺负的外表大相径庭。  
他的手劲只比艾斯稍微逊色一些，比起正面硬刚，他似乎更擅长与寻找对方的弱点并且造成致命一击。  
两人打了三个小时，最后艾斯略胜一筹，男孩哀嚎着扔下手上的水管，不得不接受自己战败的事实。  
“你赢了，我会遵守约定的。”男孩说。  
艾斯看着他孤单的背影，似乎看见了总是孤单一人的自己。  
也许，也许他也跟自己一样，都在寻找着那个肯定自己的人。  
“等一下。”  
男孩转过头，蓝色的眼睛带着不解。  
落日暖红的阳光洒在男孩身上，使他看上去就像童话故事中堕入凡间的天使，只不过这个天使脏了点，并且长得有些憨。  
艾斯垂下眼睛去看自己的脚，散落在两颊两侧的雀斑似乎有点红：  
“我愿意跟你做朋友。”  
砰砰，砰砰，砰砰。  
他能听见自己越来越大的心跳声，心脏几乎快要跳出胸膛，脸颊热热的，哪怕绕着科尔博山跑上三圈他也不曾出现过这种叫他喘气困难的感觉。  
“真的吗？太好了！”  
男孩一把扑到他身上，金发蹭过他的脸颊，就跟看上去一样柔软。  
艾斯呆若木鸡，任由兴奋的男孩抱着他。  
这是他第一次知道何为拥抱。  
一股温暖从接触的肌肤蔓延至心中，他听到冰墙崩塌的声响，那股暖流像小溪缓缓流进他冰冷又黑暗的灵魂，他找到了属于他的太阳。

艾斯从梦里睁开眼睛的时候还是半夜。  
他尝试着继续入睡，可不知怎么的再也睡不下去。于是他翻身下床，套上短靴往卧室外走。  
在这个时间点，连守夜的船员都昏昏欲睡。向来热闹的甲板上难得一片宁静。  
夜风裹着海腥拂过艾斯的肌肤，不凉，轻柔的触感让他不由自主想起了梦里那头金发。  
痒痒的，带着柑橘的清香。  
他经过转角，意外在在护栏上发现了萨博。  
他没有穿那件黑色的风衣，也没有戴那顶扣着护目镜的礼帽。被蓄长的金发随意地披散在后脑，有点乱。  
他并没有发现转角处的艾斯，蓝色的眼睛若有所思地望着远方，梦里那澄清的湛蓝变成了深邃的海蓝。  
“萨博。”  
艾斯开口叫他。  
那人转过头来，似乎对艾斯的出现感到意外。  
艾斯走到他身旁，随着他的目光看向远方。不过那里什么都没有，只有一望无际的大海和黑夜。  
“那里有什么吗？”艾斯问。  
“有我的十年。”萨博回答，“在我忘记一切以后，我的世界陷入了永恒的黑夜。”  
“是吗？”艾斯歪着头，嘴角勾着：“你猜我看到了什么？”  
“我不知道。”萨博回答。  
“我的五年。”艾斯说，“在我遇到那个吵着要跟我做朋友的豁牙小鬼以前，我从来不知道这个世界上还有太阳。”  
萨博诧异地盯着他。  
“虽然只是一点点，但总有一天我会全部想起来的。”  
他说的胸有成竹。  
萨博低着头抿着嘴没有说话。  
“别哭。你又不是路飞那个爱哭鬼。”艾斯笑起来。  
其实他什么都没有看到，但他就是知道。  
“我没哭！”  
萨博不忿反驳他，尾音的哭腔却怎么也压不住。  
“谢谢你。我真很高兴，我并没有失去你。”艾斯也努力地压住自己颤抖的声音，尽可能地使它听起来平稳：“你还愿意跟我当朋友吗？”  
“不愿意。”萨博想也不想，“因为我们已经是兄弟了。”


	4. Chapter 4

伴随着路飞修行的结束，这几天新闻上几乎都是关于路飞和他的伙伴们的消息。  
年轻的超新星再次掀起新世界的狂风暴雨，继大闹鱼人岛与朋克火山以后，路飞跟同盟的特拉法尔加.罗似乎盯上了多弗朗明哥所掌管的国家——德雷斯罗萨。  
正巧，萨博这边也收到了前往德雷斯罗萨调查的任务，也许他还能与弟弟来个重逢，顺势给那个喜欢乱来的弟弟帮个忙。  
这两年间，白胡子海贼团也渐渐低调下来，关于白胡子的新闻更是很少能在新闻上看见了。  
萨博很想念他的黑发兄弟。  
那张写着艾斯联络方式的白纸被他小心翼翼地保管着，但他从来没有拨通过。  
他不是没想过去拨通，只是每次在拨通以前都被他先行挂断。  
明明是最好的朋友，但现在面对着艾斯他发现自己竟然想不出任何一句话。  
说你好，显得太陌生。  
说想你，显得太矫情。  
他们都已经长大了，不再是吵一架隔天起床就能笑着和好的小男孩。  
他心中终究还是带着一片疙瘩：对于自己将兄弟遗忘的内疚，被艾斯遗忘的失落。

“嘿，萨博，你在发什么呆呢？”克尔拉的叫唤声让萨博从思绪中回过神来，“你有在听我说话吗？”  
“当然，你说的是多弗朗明哥把寂静果实拿来当作奖品的那件事情吧。寂静果实是特拉法尔加的恩人、同时也是多弗朗明哥的亲生弟弟——堂吉诃德.罗西南迪的遗物。他想借此引发罗的背叛，这样他能更容易对路飞下手。”  
说到这里萨博的语气带上了慍怒。  
见惯了各种腐败与丑恶，哪怕有人尝试在他背后捅他一刀，萨博都能微笑着从容转身去回礼。  
可是他不允许任何人暗中陷害路飞。  
他了解他的弟弟，尽管他长大了也变强了，但他依旧是那个天真得让自己担心的小笨蛋。  
可爱，纯真，善良，在这个残酷的世界里显得太过柔软。  
悬赏上亿又怎么样？有一群可靠的伙伴又这么样？路飞是他永远都放心不下的弟弟。  
“我会在他们对路飞动手以前先把他们都解决了！”  
“我都已经说了这次的行动绝对不能引起骚动了！你到底有没有在听我说话啊？”  
克尔拉一口血差点没吐出来。  
她用力地掐出萨博的脸颊并把他们拉长再放开，肌肉反弹回去的时候发出清脆的声响，参谋总长白皙得让少女季度的肌肤稍微泛红。  
“好痛啊克尔拉，我有在听啦。你放心我绝对不会乱来。”  
“就是因为你会乱来我才会这样警告你，你到底有没有自觉啊？”克尔拉发誓她真的快要被气死了。  
谁不知道参谋总长的“不会乱来”和“有计划的乱来”是同一件事，反正就是会乱来就对了，结局永远不外乎她和哈库最后都要帮萨博收拾烂摊子。  
“好啦，放心吧。你和哈库先去和伙伴们汇合离开。我会让渡鸦送我离开的。”  
“喂！喂！萨博！绝对不要乱来你听懂没有？”  
萨博说完就跑了，克尔拉只好对着他的背影大喊。  
好吧，上帝保佑，愿她和哈库要处理的烂摊子并不会太多。  
克尔拉绝望地想着。

匕首并没有如愿以偿地落在路飞身上，萨博用水管挡住了巴杰斯的攻击，并且给路飞制造了逃脱的机会。  
“该死的，我对你没有兴趣，革命军的参谋总长。”  
巴杰斯的反应让萨博更加笃定对方“能力者狩猎”的行事。  
如果要打，萨博笃定巴杰斯绝对不会是他的对手。可是巴杰斯要逃跑的话，在这种情况下进行追击会非常麻烦。  
“哦，那么你对我有没有兴趣呢？巴杰斯。”  
一把熟悉的声音从上方落下。  
一个黑头发的男人蹲坐在被毁成废墟的彩色屋顶上，他的乌黑的头发上扣着一顶非常显眼的橘色牛仔帽。他的手按着帽子，帽檐下的阴影遮住了他大半张脸，只看见嘴角高高翘起的弧度和脸上浅褐色的雀斑。  
“真是好久不见了啊，巴杰斯。我们的帐可还没有算呢。”  
艾斯缓缓站起身来，脸上的笑容比一笑召唤的陨石还要刺眼。  
巴杰斯当然知道他指的是什么，当年他随着黑胡子在巴纳罗岛上成功抓到艾斯并将他交给海军的途中，他对艾斯的侮辱和拳打脚踢可是一个不少。  
革命军的参谋总长已经足够头疼，再加上火拳，巴杰斯几乎是想也不想转身就逃。  
“你想去哪里呢？”  
萨博迅速地挡住了他的去路，于此同时艾斯挥出了一记火拳。  
可怜的巴杰斯连遗言都还没来得及说就被烧成了一具黑炭。  
“好危险好危险，要是连我也遭殃了这么办。”  
在火焰袭来的那一刻萨博躲开了，整个人轻盈地落在另一个变成废墟的建筑物的屋顶上，那顶礼帽还稳稳地戴在头上，抱怨的语气听上去更像是漫不经心的调侃。  
“都已经认识那么久了，这点默契不可能还没有吧。”  
艾斯笑起来，不甘示弱地反驳道。  
萨博的愣在原地，蓝色的眼睛缓慢而僵硬地转动着，不可置信的视线落在艾斯的身上。  
“我想起来了，关于我们的一切。”艾斯收起了桀骜，脸上的笑容越发真诚：“我回来了，萨博。或则我应该说，欢迎回来？”  
如果换做是以前，萨博肯定会不由分说地飞扑上来。  
可萨博呆呆地看着他，没有动也没有说话，像一个木头人。  
唉，萨博长大了，变强了，变好看了，也变矜持了。  
艾斯在内心里暗暗吐槽，不由得怀念起小时候那个坦率的豁牙小鬼头。  
他张开双手，眼睛盯着萨博看。  
“……干嘛？”过了半晌，萨博这才找回自己的声音。  
“久别重逢不应该来一个感人的拥抱吗？”艾斯一脸无辜。  
“现在最重要的是路飞吧。”萨博满脸无奈，“你没感知到他的情况吗？我们得赶紧赶到他身边。”  
“知道了。”  
艾斯有些不情愿地拉长语气，失落地垂下头。  
然而就在他放下双手的前一刻萨博却撞进了他的怀里。  
他比艾斯高一点儿，当他撞进来的时候下巴搁在艾斯肩上，柔软的碎发轻轻地掠过艾斯脸颊，艾斯双手的距离正好能揽住他的肩膀，如果再往下一点点就是腰。  
哦，该死的，他怎么就长这么丁点儿肌肉呢？难道革命军提供的饭菜太刻薄吗？  
艾斯想着，丝毫没有注意到自己和对方泛红的笑脸。  
“我回来啦，笨蛋艾斯。”  
“哦，欢迎回来。”

-END-


End file.
